


Indoor Splash

by erichan0048



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erichan0048/pseuds/erichan0048
Summary: Title: Indoor SplashFandom: Snow ManPairing: Fukka/Nabe main, mentioned Ot8, hinted othersSummary: Fukka and Shota don't want to go play in the pool, but they'll play with each other.Rating: NC-17A/N: Written for Shiritori over on LJ, this is my first A03 entry, but far from my first fic xD
Relationships: Fukazawa Tatsuya/Watanabe Shota
Kudos: 7





	Indoor Splash

“Let’s go to the pool!” Raul’s voice cracked as he whined outside their room. Fukazawa and Watanabe eyed one another, both more than content to stay in their hotel room. The bright sun shone through the blinds, promising scorching heat and sticky skin. The pool sounded refreshing, but it required going outside.

“We’ll go later!” Fukazawa yelled after a beat, knowing that not answering would just give them more whining.

“But today is our last day! Shota-kun Fukka-san you need to play in the pool with us at least once!” Mukai’s voice came out muffled behind the door, but his kansai accent along with his unique voice was unmistakable.

“Later!” Watanabe groaned out, he was laying on his bed phone in hand. He looked at Fukazawa who was sitting on his own bed with a manga in his hands.

They could hear some more whining before they heard Sakuma and Miyadate’s voices. “Come on guys, let's just go. We’ll get them later. Let’s go play!” Sakuma chirped in his usual chipper voice. Watanabe nearly rolled his eyes, wondering after what he heard from Meguro’s room the night before how Sakuma could possibly have so much energy.

After some clearly unhappy whines, footsteps could be heard as their groupmates shuffled away. Fukazawa shook his head and attempted to continue reading his latest “One Piece” manga. They’d been so busy that he was a bit behind in the series. He and Watanabe continued the companionable silence before Fukazawa felt his concentration wane. He looked at Watanabe from his peripherals. The shorter male was relaxed thumbing at his phone as he scrolled through his private SNS.

Realizing that his concentration for reading, even when it was One Piece, was gone Fukazawa quickly put a card in his place and put the book down. He then got up and unceremoniously flopped down onto Watanabe who yelped and grunted at the impact.

“What?” He gave Fukazawa a sour look, his phone had fallen somewhere off the side of the bed and he briefly hoped that his case had done its job. Fukazawa gave him a sheepish smile for a second but hardly looked really sorry as he pulled himself up so that their faces were near one another. Watanabe quickly licked his lips, knowing what was coming. Not even a second later Fukazawa leaned down and kissed him. Watanabe tolerated it as Fukazawa shuffled them into a more comfortable position. Watanabe wrapped his arms around Fukazawa’s neck as the slightly older male settled between Watanabe’s legs.

Watanabe grinned into the kiss before he nipped at Fukazawa’s bottom lip. Fukazawa let out a gasp in surprise. Using the opening Watanabe deepened their kiss, his hips rocked up against Fukazawa clearly interested. Not uninterested himself Fukazawa roughly rocked his hips down. They continued to kiss, neither were in that big of a hurry as their bodies rocked against one another.

Fukazawa pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air, he pulled away to look down at Watanabe. Eyes low lidded with pupils blown wide, his face flushed, his lips puffy and wet from their make-out session. Fukazawa let out a little whine because Watanabe’s looks were really never fair in these situations. He leaned forward and kissed Watanabe’s left cheek, he continued to leave a trail of kisses until he reached Watanabe’s ear. He knew that one of Watanabe’s biggest weaknesses was his ears. Fukazawa let out a small sigh right into Watanabe’s ear causing the younger male to shiver. Fukazawa nibbled at the earrings on Watanabe’s left ear, Watanabe squirmed underneath him.

Watanabe let out a string of curses and whines as Fukazawa continued his attack on his ears. It was times like this he wondered why he ever let Miyadate talk him into getting pierced twice. The high-pitched whines Watanabe let out had their slow pace rocking against one another kick up a notch. The added friction caused Watanabe’s breath to catch. It was all getting to be too much. “Fukkaaaa, please stop teasing!”

Fukazawa grinned against Watanabe’s ear, but truth be told he was at his limit too. Though they both were in loose lounge pants, their erections were starting to become painful with just rubbing through their clothes. Fukazawa kissed down Watanabe’s neck, enjoying the small moans and gasps that Watanabe gave along the way. When he reached the collar of Watanabe’s T-shirt, he pushed himself up onto his knees. Without wasting time putting on a show, Fukazawa threw his own shirt over his head and then helped Watanabe out of his own.

Watanabe, for his part, did the minimum amount of work, though he did raise his hips and arms to help get his clothes off easier. Fukazawa rolled his eyes a bit, but couldn’t help admitting that despite the work, Watanabe was worth looking at. His skin was flushed, and his eyes were dark. Watanabe knew what he looked like, and just how to get the rest of them to do exactly what he wanted. He let out a low whine and bucked up his hips a bit, impatient. Fukazawa grinned and leaned back over Watanabe to connect their lips again. Without clothes their cocks bumped against one another, they both let out little hisses at the initial feel. Watanabe’s whines took on a slightly higher pitch as he wiggled beneath Fukazawa. Not entirely wishing to draw things out much longer himself, Fukazawa kissed a trail down from Watanabe’s lips down his chest. He stopped briefly to nip lightly at Watanabe’s nipples, which caused the younger male to yelp in surprise. Fukazawa looked up through his bangs at Watanabe with a grin before he sucked gently on Watanabe’s left nipple. His skills fingers rubbed up and down his chest in soothing motions. One of Watanabe’s hands found a way into Fukazawa’s hair, giving a rough yank before pushing Fukazawa downward. Fukazawa complied continuing his trail of wet kisses down Watanabe’s navel and farther still until he was almost exactly where Watanabe wanted him.

Fukazawa refused at first, kissing Watanabe’s smooth thighs and nuzzling the area just around his cock. Watanabe let out a small growl that caused Fukazawa to laugh against Watanabe’s skin. The sensation left shivers up and down Watanabe’s spine. Fukazawa took Watanabe’s cock into his grasp and began to move his hand up and down the way, he knew Watanabe liked it. He made sure to twist his wrist when near the head and watched in mild fascination as Watanabe gasped and grasped at the hotel bedsheets. Fukazawa moved his hands away, but before Watanabe could protest, he had his mouth on him. Fukazawa rolled his tongue across Watanabe’s tip before he sucked more of him into his mouth. Fukazawa released some of the pressure before he took as much of Watanabe as he could. Watanabe’s head flew back as he pushed an arm across his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans. Just as Watanabe’s noises raised in pitch, Fukazawa moved away from Watanabe with a pop. Watanabe panted as he glared down at Fukazawa who was had begun to move from the bed. He opened his mouth to tell Fukazawa off but closed it when he watched Fukazawa reach into one of the bedside drawers and pull out a tube of lube and a condom. Fukazawa raised an eyebrow down at Watanabe, “Unless you’d rather I didn’t prepare you and made a complete mess of the bed?”

Watanabe huffed but didn’t comment his blush turned a deeper red than before. Fukazawa leaned in for a kiss because that was just too adorable for him to take. With practiced ease, Fukazawa popped the top off the lube bottle without looking and warmed a bit between his fingers. Watanabe’s arms had come to loop around Fukazawa’s neck one more, keeping him in place. Though Watanabe did spread his legs open wider to give better access. Fukazawa used one lubed finger to trace the ring of muscles at Watanabe’s entrance before he pushed a single finger inside. Watanabe let out a soft sigh into the kiss as Fukazawa awkwardly pushed his finger in and out of Watanabe’s body. With a final nip on Fukazawa’s bottom lip, Watanabe released him. Fukazawa leaned in for one last peck before he moved himself to get a better angle. Watanabe drew his knees up against his chest to give Fukazawa as much space to prepare him as possible. He added a bit more lube to his fingers before he pushed a second finger in. Fukazawa curled his fingers and brushed against a spot that caused Watanabe to curse. He repeated the action a few times until Watanabe was a panting mess beneath his fingers. The third finger surprised Watanabe enough for him to throw his head back and arch his back. His right leg landed on Fukazawa’s shoulder.

“Fukka, please…please” Watanabe’s whines were no longer just for show as he panted and withered. Fukazawa pushed in a fourth finger and scissored them. He knew Watanabe was probably able to handle him now, but they had a long flight back to Japan the next day, and he didn’t want to be responsible for Watanabe’s complaints of discomfort. His cock ached as Watanabe continued to call his name. As gently as he could muster, he pulled his fingers free. Watanabe whined more at the loss, but Fukazawa shushed him as he used his clean hand to roll a condom on himself. He hadn’t been touched up until that point, and his eyes fluttered shut of their own accord at the sensation.

He added some lube to his cock and gave himself a few strokes to be sure. His soft groans seemed to make Watanabe ever more impatient. “Hey, big head, get your fucking cock in me right now. Or I’m going to go find Date and have him do it.”

Fukazawa pushed himself inside of Watanabe’s body roughly, all the way to the base. Watanabe continued to curse, but Fukazawa couldn’t help but feel a little proud that he managed to make Watanabe stop making sense. He gave a few shallow thrusts before he pushed himself roughly inside to the base. Watanabe groaned out Fukazawa’s given name, his head rolled back giving Fukazawa excellent access to the light expanse of skin on Watanabe’s throat. He leaned in and gave some light kisses and nips across the sensitive flesh. Not enough to leave marks, but more than enough to encourage Watanabe to bite down on his bottom lip in another attempt not to be too loud. His arms wrapped around Fukazawa’s body; blunt nails scrapped at Fukazawa’s back. Belatedly Fukazawa worried about marks and realized he’d have to be careful if they really did go to the pool later. He pulled his body back so that he could have more control as he thrust into Watanabe’s body.

They continued to move with one another, years of synchronization practice at work. Fukazawa leaned his own head back as Watanabe’s muscles squeezed down on him, impossibly tight. “Fuck, Shota…keep that up and I’m not gonna last much longer.” His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Watanabe gave another well-timed squeeze. Fukazawa forced his eyes to focus as he glared down at Watanabe who grinned back up at him. “Fuck,” Fukazawa leaned back on his knees and forced himself to keep the pace going.

Watanabe reached down and began to grasp his own cock. His muscles squeezed as he quickly began to pump his hand up and down. Fukazawa forced his body through the impossible tightness. The warmth pooling in his stomach told him that he didn’t have much time left. He changed his angle slightly and Watanabe let out a loud scream as his orgasm crashed on him before he expected it. His come covered his hand and chest as he struggled to catch his breath. He looked up at Fukazawa, who had stopped moving, clearly surprised. “Don’t say anything, just hurry up and come!”

Fukazawa made an executive decision and began to move again. He was already so close it didn’t take much more before he shouted out a warning. He slammed his body into Watanabe’s and came with a loud groan. Fukazawa’s body shook as he forced himself to pull out. He tied off the condom and threw it into the basket next to the bed. He then collapsed next to Watanabe and attempted to catch his breath. They remained like that for a while, until both of their breathing slowed down and they felt equally lethargic. Fukazawa considered taking a nap, but he knew Watanabe would throw an absolute fit when they woke up if he was still a mess from sex and not showered. It took some poking and prodding, but he finally got an extremely tired and whiney Watanabe up and into the shower.

Down at the pool, the rest of Snow Man was thoroughly enjoying themselves. Diving into the cool waters and splashing one another. Raul, Miyadate, Sakuma, Abe, and Mukai had all begun to prune, but none of them seemed to care. The sun was just starting to set. Iwamoto and Meguro joined them at that moment, both freshly showered from their work out session. Iwamoto grinned as he jumped into the cool water. Meguro entered slowly and immediately had his arms full of Mukai. Iwamoto shook his head; water droplets flew everywhere. He grinned at his bandmates before he looked around and took inventory “Hey, where are Fukka and Shota? Don’t tell me they’re still in their room.”

Sakuma swam over to where Iwamoto was. Iwamoto pulled Sakuma into his arms but frowned as he looked back up into their hotel building. “You know those two, getting them outside when it doesn’t have to do with going to eat or a store is impossible. Plus, if I know those two, they’re probably having some ‘fun’ all on their own.”

“Fukka-san has been hogging Shota all to himself this whole week!” Mukai whined, his body was chilled from being in the pool for so long, but Meguro’s warm body had him melting. Raul jumped on the two of them at that moment, shrieking. The two of them jumped and clung to one another more closely, but relaxed when the youngest of their group continued to nuzzle up to Meguro and nip at his ear. Meguro shivered and swatted Raul away from his ears.

“Yeah, It’s not fair!” Raul pouted, he turned large sad eyes towards Iwamoto and Sakuma, before he made sure to hit each of the older members with them. They all winced at the pout, none of them able to deny the cuteness.

“Well, I guess that means we better go get them. Besides, we leave tomorrow. We have to get them in this pool at least once.” Iwamoto grinned and proceeded to carry Sakuma bridal style out of the pool. The others followed and toweled themselves off until they were positive that they wouldn’t drip over  
the expensive carpets of their hotel hallways. As a group, they all marched up to the room of Fukazawa and Watanabe. Knowing better than to just barge in on any of their groupmates at any time with Raul in their presence, Iwamoto knocked.

A few moments later, Fukazawa appeared at the door, his hair was damp, and he looked content with his life. “Hey, guys, what’s up?”

“You’re coming to the pool with us!” Raul demanded, grabbing hold of Fukazawa by the wrist and tugging.

Fukazawa stumbled a bit before he caught his balance. He looked like he was about to protest, but Raul looked down at Fukazawa and pouted, eyes wide and tears just beginning to form on the edges. Sakuma could see that Fukazawa had already been won over, so he let himself into the room. Watanabe was toweling his own hair and was steaming his face with a portable steamer. “You’re coming too Shota!”

Watanabe looked up in mild surprise, but then he scowled. “I don’t want to get sunburnt though! Besides, I’m kind of tired.”

Sakuma flopped down on Watanabe’s bed and gave him his best pleading look. “But the sun is going down, so you won’t be burned! Please, it’s our last night. We can even have some fun after when we put the kid to bed!”

Raul popped his head into the room to glare at his roommate. He may be young, but he knew exactly what his groupmates were up to when they banished him away. He stuck his tongue out before he went back outside in the hallway with the others. Fukazawa had already gone into the bathroom to change into his swim trunks.

At the idea of ‘fun,’ Watanabe groaned. He was already exhausted. “One of these days you guys are going to kill me,” He crossed his arms and glared at Sakuma who had made himself quite comfortable. His stubborn streak was making another famous appearance. Fukazawa came out of the bathroom and quickly went over to Watanabe’s suitcase. He opened it and rifled through it for a moment despite Watanabe’s protests. Once he found Watanabe’s swim trunks, he threw them at Watanabe’s face.

“Come on, you know they’re right. It’s our last day. Besides, since when do you ever not like getting spoiled by everyone?” Fukazawa raised an eyebrow in Watanabe’s direction.

Watanabe glared down at his swim trunks for a moment and then looked at the 8 pairs of eyes starring at him expectantly. “Oh fine, I’ll go.” He forced himself up and then stomped his way to the bathroom to change. His bandmates cheered and high fived, pleased with their success.

Though Watanabe’s loud laughter could be heard well into the night as they all got into the pool for the last time and played around. Jumping into the pool, on one another, floated on a giant yellow pool float, and in general, just enjoyed themselves. The staff even managed to get one quick video of all 9 of them playing in the pool, however brief it was.

By the time the group wandered back up to their rooms, Raul was yawning, and Watanabe felt like he was ready to collapse. He leaned himself heavily against Miyadate. Iwamoto made sure that Raul ended up in his room and was brushing his teeth before he joined them all in the hall. With a small groan, Watanabe separated himself from the group of 7 and started to head back to his and Fukazawa’s room.

The others all followed him, and Watanabe eyed them all incredulously. “I thought you guys were kidding! And why our room? The hotel staff is going to demand answers if they keep having to bring new sheets today.”

“It’s not our fault you and Fukka were having fun on your own.” Sakuma shrugged and pushed past Watanabe to enter their room.

“As to why your room, yours is the farthest from Raul and Sakuma’s room.” Abe put a hand on Watanabe’s shoulder like he really should have known that.

Fukazawa simply shrugged his shoulder as he pushed Watanabe into their room so they all could enter. Watanabe sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. “Ok, but we were just in the pool, can we at least all shower first?”


End file.
